


The Lost Princess Of Azar

by Destiny_Webster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Self-Acceptance, They simply do the things that must be done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: Catra couldn't be happier. She was married to Adora and happy with an engagement ring on her finger. She's bestfriends with Glimmer and Bow and the rest of the rebellion. Things couldn't be better.Adora looked down with tears at the still unconscious body of Catra. She hadn't moved in weeks and everyone was starting to wonder if she'd make it out of this. Adora only had one thought as she held the still hand. 'Please wake up Kitten.'
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Sometimes Dreams Are Better Than Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I have no schedule. I post when I post so check I guess.

Catra hadn't woken up since Adora had accidentally knocked her out a week ago. It sounds bad but a chipped Catra had attempted at scratching her eye on Horde Prime's ship.

Adora had used the hilt of her sword to knock her off but it had also succeeded in knocking her out.

Adora had felt guilty and took her to Brightmoon. Adora was starting to get worried she had killed Catra. Glimmer had been just as worried if not more. 

She spent most of any war meeting telling anyone who would listen how brave Catra was for the way she risked her life for Glimmer.

Adora had gotten shivers up her spine when Glimmer had told them all about the cult cleansing Catra had more than likely went through.

Catra hadn't made progress other than the occasional stir or move of a finger.

Everyone was starting to get scared for the girl who had more than likely saved them all. Even a reluctant Mermista had admitted that if Catra hadn't of saved Glimmer they all would be fucked.

Bow would put a tray of food by the table every morning in hope that Catra would wake up. He would sigh in disappointment whne he came back to find a cold untouched plate next to a still very unconscious Catra.

Adora didn't know about the others but she needed Catra to wake up. She had plans to confess her love for the girl ever since she had turned to the good side. 

Now she feared she might never get the chance.

\--------------

Catra smiled at the ring on her finger. Adora had proposed to her yesterday and Catra had never been happier.

Glimmer kissed them both on the cheek while Bow squealed in excitement.

"Finally! I was so tired of Adora carrying that ring without the nerve to give it to you!"

Catra turned to Adora and laughed. "So how long did you have the ring? Thank you for the teasing info Sparkles."

Glimmer smirked. "I live to help you tease Adora."

Catra and Glimmer high-fived.

Adora rolled her eyes. "If I'd known you would tag team me I wouldn't have suggested you become friends."

"Well you did and we're besties." Catra said sticking out her tongue.

Bow squealed. "Bestfriends squad?"

Catra smiled and rolled her eyes. "Bestfriends squad!"

Adora smiled and hooked her arm around Catra's waist. "Come on Kitten. I want to show off my fiancee."

A shiver ran down her spine just as it always did when Adora called her Kitten and she nodded.

As Adora, Bow, and Glimmer all laughed and talked with Catra she smiled. 

The world couldn't get better even if it tried.


	2. Bliss Isn't Always A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra was so happy she missed many changes that could hint of something evil

Catra was excited. Today was Scorpia's first princesses prom. She had refused to tell anyone but Perfuma what she was planning.

Perfuma had just smiled a very zen smile and claimed they would know soon enough.

The only thing that had came in the invitation was to wear black. That turned to be an easy thing for Catra because she had multiple black dresses and suits.

"Babe, should I wear a dress or a suit?"

Adora turned to her and thought. "As much as I'd love to see your tight ass in a suit I think that dress would look so sexy."

She pointed to a black gown that looked more fit for princesses than Catra. "You don't think it looks too elegant?"

Adora shook her head. "I don't. I mean it is a princesses prom aren't we supposed to look elegant. It's up to you Kitten. Wear what you want."

Catra nodded and put on the elegant gown. It did look nicer than the suit.

Adora kissed her on the forehead. "You are the most beatiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Catra could feel a blush reach up to her cheeks. "I love you too."

\--------------

Adora couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw Catra never waking back up. She couldn't handle Catra not waking back up. 

She hadn't gotten to confess her feelings or kiss her. It seems like Glimmer got more time with her then she had.

So she can't not wake up. That would be unfair after everything she's been through. After everything she's given up to be She-ra. To save Etheria. After all the times she pressed her feelings for Catra down and managed not to hold her and never let go for the first ones she deserved for Catra to wake up.

She atleast deserved the chance to be with Catra. Didn't she?

"Oh poor She-ra, your Catra will not wake up. But not because of death no something far more sinister is at work. Sinister's that you couldn't dream of."

Adora jumped out of her sleep. 

Horde Prime.

That was Horde Prime. Adora checked the room frantically for any signs of another being. There wasn't even a smell of someone. That means he had spoken to her through her mind.

He shouldn't be able to do that. Adora wasn't a clone and she wasn't chipped.

Maybe she had imagined it. Nothing the voice said made sense. The chip was gone. There was no possible way for Prime to be keeping Catra asleep. 

And how could he even know she wasn't awake.

Letting sleep win over Aodra vowed to tell her friends all about this in the morning.

\--------------

Catra had been utterly perplexed by what she saw. Scorpia had truly done a wonderful job on the prom.

The music was perfect for all situation you would find yourself in. The black of everyone's outfit's blended perfectly with the white of the walls.

Adora and Catra had been dancing for an hour nonstop.

A few asked for a dance but Aodra had either postponed or refused if they got crabby with the first answer.

Glimmer and Bow had been talking and drinking until Glimmer was laughing at random and Bow was swaying mor than sitting.

Mermista had been making sure the two didn't decide to get handsy. "Hey Glimmer! Hands on your own thigh."

Glimmer made a pout before erupting back into fits of giggles.

Spinnerella and Netossa seemed a little to busy trying not to get handsy with each other to help much with Glimmer and Bow.

Finally when Catra couldn't take another step she sat down next to Bow and Glimmer.

"No Glimmer you're cute. You can't deny it you're like made of Glitter."

Glimmer giggled. "I'm not made of Glitter, Bow." Bow's eyes widened. "Your not! My whole life is a lie! I thought that's why your name is Glimmer."

Glimmer shrugged. "Mom! Mom! Why's my name Glimmer!"

Angella turned from dancing with Micah and gasped at them. "Glimmer are you drunk! There are three councils tommorrow! Could you be more irresponsible!"

A very drunk Glimmer just giggled. "Okay. Let's teleport home Bow I wanna take a nap now."

Catra ran towards them. "No need. I'll take you home Glimm. You're too drunk to teleport."

Bow snorted. "Yeah right. Let's go home with Catradora. Maybe we'll get some fluff."

Catra could not understand a word Bow had just uttered but she took both their hands no less.

Catra was so wrapped up in making sure Glimmer and Bow got home safe, she hadn't realized that the man she passed on the war to Adora had been none other than Horde Prime in all his cultist glory.


	3. Maybe She Won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After every princess attempts to heal Catra it becomes impossible not to wonder if it's possible for her to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra is like in thos void between life and death and she isn't dead bc she's still having her dream and has the possibility to wake up but her heart isn't beating and her pulse is silent so it seems like she's dead but she's in a void between the two

After Mermista had attempted to wake up Catra by spraying her with water it was official that everyone had tried.

Shadow Weaver had suggested she try but no one was willing to let her touch Catra. They all knew better, especially Adora.

Shadow Weaver was nothing but an abusive person. No one would put it past her to secretly kill Catra and act like she had tried to save her.

Glimmer had grimly called a meeting to discuss the dark truth that Catra might not wake up.

Everyone in the room looked devastated. Perfuma and Scorpia were both shaking with tears. 

Glimmer was crying so hard Angella had to lead the meeting. Bow was barely keeping it together. Even Mermista hadn't been able to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Angella took a shaky breath. "We are here to discuss the case of action incase Catra does not wake up.

Adora wiped at her eyes furiously. She couldn't cry, not now. Everyone else had broken down but she couldn't afford to. She still had to defeat Horde Prime. She still had to be She-ra.

"Catra is a very strong individual. She has clawed her way through things we could only dream of escaping. One of those being intense abuse from the women who sits at this very table."

Angella glared at Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver just sighed. "I don't see why you felt the need to bring that up. Am I not allowed to mourn just like everyone else."

Glimmer wiped at her eyes. "As if you care. I wouldn't put it past you to be glad."

"I have no idea how we may have lost a strong, brave women yet still are stuck with you." Castaspella said.

Perfuma cleared her throat. "I'd like to say something. If no one minds."

When no one said anything Perfuma wiped her eyes. "Catra is a very persistent person. It takes a while to get past her walls but once you do anyone will see that she is one of the kindest people you will meet. She would do anything for someone she cares about. We have made great progress in helping her past the trauma she's had. And it helped her greatly. I pray that Catra will wake up but if not it was an honor to be considered her friend."

Everyone seemed touched by this.

Angella started to turn to Glimmer bit quickly decided against it when she saw her daughter's condition and turned softly to Scorpia. "Would you like to say something?"

Scorpia held Perfuma's hand and nodded. "Catra is just the best. It took a while for her to get there but it really is worth it. I wish she will wake up."

Angella turned quietly to Adora. Adora shook her head. It seemed too painful to get up and speak about how much she loved Catra when she was desperately trying to hold herself together.

Angella nodded and cleared her throat. "We will wait another two weeks. If Catra has not woken in that time we will have to accept that we have lost a wonderful young women. All training and business is cancelled for these next two weeks."

When no one said anything Angella dismissed the meeting.

Aodra went straight to the room Catra was being cared in for. When Aodra went in she walked next to the bed and felt for Catra's pulse. When she couldn't feel anything she finally allowed herself to break down.

Catra couldn't be dead. It wasn't fair. She just couldn't.

But Adora couldn't deny the fact that the nurses had claimed ttey couldn't hear a heartbeat or feel a pulse the two biggest signs of living.

Bit she couldn't be dead. How could she have died. Maybe it was the chip. Maybe it killed people off or maybe Horde Prime had succeeded in killing her before they left.

Adora was so wrapped into her breakdown that she didn't notice Catra's body illuminate a soft green light.

\-------------

Catra was laughing with Perfuma. The two were in the gardens. Perfuma had insisted it was the perfect place for Catra to learn a new meditation method.

After a few tries and one successful meditation session they had spent the rest of the morning sitting in the grass talking about nothing and telling jokes.

"The Adora fell over and Mermista raised her trident and said 'for the honor of gray whales' it was so funny."

Perfuma smiled. "You and Mermista have become great friends."

Catra nodded. "I guess. How was your date with Scorpia?"

Perfuma beamed. "It was wonderful. Scorpia took me to this noce strawberry field and then we went to a vegetarian restaurant. I had so much fun. Have you and Adora set a date for the wedding?"

Catra shook her head. "We've narrowed it down to June but we haven't decided a date."

Perfuma nodded and checked her watch that she had started wearing. "Well this concludes our session. You wanna get some food?"

Catra got up and nodded. "Yeah."

\------------

Horde Prime smirked. His plan was working perfectly. Catra hadn't shown even one sign of waking up.

All he had to do was keep her asleep and the rebellion crumbled. The princesses all seemed to be sentimental about the cat girl.

Weak.

Prime turned back around to Hordak. "That is why we must keep little sister asleep. They won't see our attacks coming."

Hordak nodded. He still didn't understand why Horde Prime found it so important to keep Catra awake. And why give her good memories.

"Why give her good memories, brother?"

Prime laughed as if any more scum would know the answer. "We give little sister good dreams because when the time comes she will chose to stay in that dream. Everything she could ever want is in that dream. She won't leave it behind."

"She has friends and people she considers family in the dream. She has peace and harmany as well as the luxury to relax. Most of all brother, she has her Adora. She will reject reality for this fabrication."

Hordak nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Go set everything in position for the attack on Plumeria."

Hordak bowed and walked away.

As he loaded every weapon with the highest bullets available Hordak couldn't help but wonder if things had gone to far.

It seemed extreme even to him to separate Catra from reality. It seemed a little too evil. Bit that was only to him. Prime was a higher rank than him meaning that he was more evil.

Maybe he only felt this way because he wasn't far enough to appreciate the big evils.

But Hordak couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. All of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Angella is alive. Basically she went through the portal or whatnot but Glimmer figured out a way to save her or something. Idk I just feel like Micah and Angella deserved the chance to really be together with Glimmer so yeah. Glimmer is still queen because she like stepped down so she could spend more time with her husband.


	4. Kyle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is done with the Horde and everyone in it. Except for Lonnie and Rogelio.

Hordak couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. It seemed hypocritical for him to suddenly get a conscious but things just seemed to far.

Why keep someone in a void between reality. Why chip cities when you could just be done of them.

It always seemed like there were lines to being evil that you shouldn't cross no matter how much of a bad guy you are.

It seemed over the line to chip someone. Not to mention entire villages.

Hordak really didn't know where the sudden burst of empathy for others came from but now that he had he couldn't shake it.

Maybe this was wrong. Maybe everything Hirdak has done in his life is wrong.

On this side of the war he had nothing. He wasn't the leader of an empire anymore. He didn't have any troops to command and he got absolutely no action. Most of all Entrapta wasn't on this side.

And maybe this empty side with nothing to offer wasn't a side he wanted to support.

\--------------

Adora was getting frantic now. The two weeks were nearing an end and Catra's chest had even risen.

Glimmer had ordered for a room to be cleared and set up with flowers and other things for when they had to move her out of the hospital.

The Horde was causing more and more injuries and they needed every doctor and bed they could get.

Glimmer had set up the room with pictures of the bestfriend squad and their adventures. She said if Catra woke up in that room that should be the first thing she sees if not them in person.

Bow being Bow had made the room look so extravagant that Adora could hardly look at it.

"What. Our sleeping bestie deserves the best."

Adora couldn't help smiling even with the agony she was feeling.

"Bow, Glimmer can I tell you something you can never tell anyone?"

Bow and Glimmer stopped fluffing pillows and turned to her. "Of course you can Adora." Bow said.

Adora nodded. She had been needing to say this to someone for the longest time. "I'm in love with Catra. Well I always have been but it went up like a shit ton when she joined the rebellion and I was going to confess the day she was knocked."

Glimmer and Bow shared a look before Glimmer burst into giggles. 

"Oh my god Adora did you think that was a secret! The only person who didn't know was Catra! Even my mom knows and she's my mom."

Adora felt a little dumb. "You knew? Everyone knew am I that obvious?"

Glimmer shrugged. "I found out princess prom. That dance was way to friendly to be friendly. And then you openly said you slept in the same bed. Sounds pretty gay, Adora."

"Scorpia was the first to call it out though. Apparently you were floppy."

Adora's eyes widened. "Floppy? What did I say?"

Bow shrugged. "She didn't tell us what you said. You'd have to ask her."

Adora rolled her eyes. "I'm good. It doesn't really matter that much especially if Catra didn't hear it. for the record she kept on the foot of the bedand it was a platonic thing to stop nightmares."

"You mean you weren't together in the Horde?"

Adora turned to Lonnie and Kyle smiling at her.

Adora sighed. "No. We weren't."

Kyle shook his head like he didn't believe it. "But everyone thought you were. Even Shadow Weaver. Me, Lonnie, and Rogelio had almost thrown you an anniversary once."

Glimmer and Bow were doubled over with laughter. Adora couldn't keep the huge splotches of crimson of her face to save her life.

"No we weren't a thing in the Horde."

"Are you a thing now?"

Adora shook her head.

"Do you wanna be?"

Adora slowly nodded.

Lonnie smiled. "Well the second she wakes up you've got to tell her how you feel. A lot of people have crushes on her. I mean a lot. Almost as many people as She-ra."


	5. Did Catra just Wake Up!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing a double troup this book because why not I can make it make sense. Lol if u got a problem with it be gone. If u don't than sit back and relax my fellow gay Catradora shipper

Hordak had made his decision. He had knelt in front of Horde Prime's furious face.

Hordak faked a look of confusion. "Yes my lord?"

Prime growled at him. "I will ask you once and I expect the truth. Brother, why is it I cannot read your thoughts?I could read them yesterday. Why is it that today I cannot read them?"

Hordak faked a look of concern. "I am disconnected? I have no idea how this could be."

Prime looked at him for a moment. Hordak almost shivered in fear. 

"Very well brother. It will take two days to get you back on. I'm afraid you will need another purification the second you are connected. You are dismissed."

Hordak stood and bowed before walking away with a smile on his face. His plan was near complete. He had two days to free Catra from her sleep and escape.

Hordak also had an escape ride. He had been tasked with placing more advanced trackers on each ship and taking off the new ones.

Hordak did that with most of the ships but he chose one ship not to put a tracking device on.

See all Prime must not see as much as he let's on.

How could he not figure out that Hprdak had severed his connection from the hive mind. 

Of course he didn't let himself get cocky. For all he could tell Prime did know and chose to bide his time. It sounds unlikely. Horde Prime liked to pull out the traitorous weeds before they can grow.

He had no idea where he would go once he escaped. Maybe he could join the rebellion like Catra did. He knew couldn't get away with running without being somewhere that is constantly protected. Hence Brightmoon.

He couldn't chance that. The majority of the princesses there would kill him where he stood. Especially that Glitter princess. Or was it Shimmer?

No matter. It seemed like his only option was to head to Brightmoon. Perhaps Entrapta would be there to vouch for him.

He didn't know but his time was numbered. Soon he'd be back on the hive mind and purified. If he was purified any knowledge he had that made him see that the Horde was bad would be erased.

Hordak checked to make sure the ship was ready for a quick get away. Once he sure it was he ran to the room where Prime was controlling Catra.

After making sure no clones were close enough to corner him he pounded the awake button.

Prime would see this. Hordak knew he would.

And sure enough the second he left the room two clones flanked him viciously.

"Oh brother, how foolish this was. Now you shall be burned in Prime's cleansing flames."

Hordak took his chance and kneed on of the clones in the groin. He took this opportunity to run to his ship. He hopped in it and smirked all the clones that were trying to open the door. 

"Tell Prime I said suck it."

And with that he was off.

Hordak had broken the controls to Catra so once she woke up Prime couldn't put her back under. Hordak knew Prime would be pissed when he found out bit not nearly as pissed as he will be when he can't track the ship.

Hordak saw Etheria get closer and closer.

\------------  
Adora was staring down at Catra with a tear down her eye. The two weeks had ended and Catra was now presumed dead since they could detect no signs that she was still living.

Glimmer and Bow had both came as Adora's emotional support for this hard moment.

Adora sadly laid her head on Catra's chest to check her heartbeat for the last time. It began normally with no heartbeat but slowly a beat had steadied.

Adora jumped back in shock. "Glimmer! She's breathing!"

Glimmer and Bow stared at the cat girl as her chest slowly and more steadily came up and down. Slowly the bear was getting stronger and stronger until she was breathing normally.

Adora sat on the side of the bed and gripped Catra's hand. "Please wake up Kitten."

As if on cue Catra snapped awake with a jolting scream.

Adora had to look at Glimmer to be sure she had heard and seen this too and it wasn't just Adora going insane.

This was maybe the fourth time Catra has died and lived to tell the tale.

Catra looks up at everyone around her. Who the fuck were these people. Where the fuck was she and who was this cute blonde girl holding her hand. 

She wasn't complaining about it but it seemed a little weird.

A guy with a crop top on and a bow and arrow stepped forward. "Are you ok Catra? I know you've been asleep a long time. Do you remember what happened when you were out?"

Catra frowned. "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?"

The three people in the room scooted away from Catra and launched into vigorous conversation. Catra had never been more confused.

With her cat ears she could just barely hear clips of frantic whispering. "How can she not remember us! Catra doesn't even know her name!"

Catra. Her name must be Catra. But who were these other three people. To say they looked odd was an understatement.

One of them had a dumb poof in her hair and a cute outfit on with shining eyes on could get lost in. (Whoever Catra with her memory was must have some feelings for the blonde one.)

The boy of the group had on a crop top and a Bow and arrow. That seemed to be his whole look. Half a shirt and a weapon.

The third one radiated Glitter. She looked powerful though. She held a staff and a sort if jumper luke outfit. Catra seemed both annoyed and okay with her.

The blonde on made her stomach flip and she had no context for why that was.

Finally the others remembered she was hear and all turned to her. The blonde one frowned. "Do you know who I am?"

Catra was hesitant to answer. This girl looked like one more bad thing would break her and Catra wasn't in any mood to break anyone. But no one could help her if she lied so she shook her head.

The blonde nodded. She obviously wasn't okay but Catra really didn't know how to handle it.

"You look slightly familiar." She offered.

"Really?"

No. She didn't. Catra couldn't recognize this girl for her life bit something in her gut twisted seeing the blonde upset. She had no idea why but she hated it.

Adora had opened her mouth to say something but a girl with flowers in her hair opened the door with urgency. "Hordak is here!"

The blonde's eyes widened. This Hordak character must be important to the plot.

Glimmer turned to her. "Me and Bow will go. You stay here with Catra. See what she does remember."

Adora nodded and turned back to Catra. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Catra shrugged. "I remember screaming and waking up here."

Adora frowned. "That's it?"

Catra nodded. Catra wasn't sure what she didn't remember that the girl wanted her to but she felt bad. This girl was so sad and for some reason it deeply bothered her.

"My name is Adora. The other girl you just saw is Glimmer and the boy is Bow."

Catra nodded. She didn't know where her memory was but she was determined to find out.


	6. A Little Bit Of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma helps Catra regain a memory. It changes a lot about how she sees the blonde girl who consistently visits.

Perfuma had came into Catra's room and took her to a garden to attempt to bring back any bit of memory that could cling back.

Catra sit in a particularly flat patch of grass and closed her eyes. 

Perfuma stood chanting peaceful things to help set the stage. "Flowers are flying in the air thanks to the nice breeze that's set itself up."

Catra sighed and tried to picture what the blonde was naming. Nothing was happening.

She couldn't see anything. 

Until.

Almost like a fast wave three or more memories flashed in front of her eyes. Soon she found herself doubling over.

In the first memory she was being choked. By who she wasn't quite sure. There was almost a pink fog in the air as she choked and choked until the scene changed before her eyes.

She was crying. Hard. The head piece she know had on her head was thrown across the room and tears were filling her eyes.

Next she was fighting someone. It took her a second to realize it was the blonde girl.

Adora.

Catra was a little shocked by how angry she was. The Catra before her was moving faster than the speed of light with far more agility than she thought she could be capable of.

The Catra in the memory grabbed Adora's face. Well a bigger version of her anyway.

"This is what you left me for! Dress up games and a light show!"

Left? Left where?"

Then the memory changed.

She was face to face with a lady with a red mask on her face. Somehow she knew that name. Shadow Weaver.

She had no idea how she knew it but when she said it she flinched. It seemed to be a name far to painful to ever truly forget.

Shadow Weaver enveloped her in shadows. She couldn't believe the pain she was feeling. She felt like she was going to die. The idea of dying by this women's hand seemed more painful than the pain that shot up her body.

"What did you do!"

"What did I do! Adora is gone! She left us! She left me!"

Shadow Weaver threw her to the ground like she was worthless.

Then the memory changed. Adora was dangling off a cliff and Catra stood over her with a sword.

"You wanted me to feel weak. You wanted me to think I needed you. Every hero needs a sidekick, right?"

Adora struggled. "Catra I never meant to make you feel second best."

After a few more words. Catra cut the green stuff that kept Adora on. And she fell. 

Catra walked away. She walked and walked until she reached the Fright Zone. It was there that Catra broke down into sobs. She seemed to cry a lot.

Then the scene changed.

She saw the girl with pincers and a tail and a girl with freakishly long purple pigtails.

The girl with ponytails looked panicked. "No I won't! I'll tell Hordak! He'll understand!"

To Catra's horror she stunned the girl and sent her to something called Beast Island.

Than the memory changed. She was screaming frantically on a transmitter while people were trying to trample her.

"You need to come to these coordinates! Don't come here.!"

Glimmer looked very scared.

The clones were still trying to tackle her.

"Adora! I'm sorry! For everything!"

All Catra did was pull the lever to save Glimmer before she was overtaken by the clones.

And with that she snapped awake in a hospital bed.

Perfuma was standing over her as well as Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle.

Perfuma smiled at her. "What did you remember?"

Catra shook her head. "Remember? I didn't remember anything."

Perfuma frowned. She knew she was lying. By what she saw Catra wasn't a good person. The people around her didn't seem to know or remember that.

As far as she was concerned she should leave it that way. If these people remembered the things she did to them they would kill her on the spot.

"I didn't remember anything. I just um felt sharp pains and I must've passed out."

Adora nodded. "Okay. Get some rest and I'll bring you lunch."

Her and the others left except for Perfuma. Adora turned back to her. "Coming?"

Perfuma smiled. "Yeah. I just want to make sure she's okay."

Adora nodded and left. Perfuma shut the door and looked at Catra. "What did you remember? What did you really remember."

Catra's heart sped up. "I didn't remember anything."

Perfuma frowned. "Look, I won't tell anyone. Just ell me what you saw."

Catra's heart sped a bit faster. "I didn't."

Perfuma's frown turned a little angry. "Don't lie to me. I know every trick to bring back memory and this was the strongest one ever invented. No matter what is making you lose your memory at least on thing should have came up. So tell me."

Catra sighed. "I um saw a man with dreads?"

"Is that all?"

Catra nodded. "Yep. A man with dreads."

Perfuma laughed. "If all you saw was a man in dreads you should have had no issue telling everyone. So tell me Catra. No lies. No half truths. What did you remember?"

Catra hesitated. "Promise not to judge me or tell anyone?"

Perfuma nodded.

"I saw myself fighting Adora. Than I saw myself with Shadow Weaver. Than I saw myself sting and send Entrapta to Beast Island."

Perfuma's face fell. "Oh Catra everyone's forgiven you for that."

"Am I a bad person?"

"No. You never were a bad person. You made a few mistakes but you made up for all of them. Would you like to hear them?"

Catra nodded. She would like an excuse to feel like less of a bad person.

"You saved Glimmer and risked your life. You fought against a chip and helped to get Spinnerella as well as Mermista and Scorpia unchipped. You were vital in multiple missions. Not to mention you were the voice of reason. You were the first one to see through Shadow Weaver's plan and demand full answers. You just being around really helped Adora."

Catra couldn't help but smile. "I wish I could remember all that."

\---------  
Adora glared at the chained up man. "Why are you here!"

Hordak had flown straight in an hour ago and had since been chained up. It had taken almost seven people to keep Entrapta from letting him out.

"Let him out! He's my friend!"

Mermista groaned. "No he's not. He like used you or whatever."

Hordak scowled. "I would never!"

"Shut up!"

Hordak tugged at his chains. "I just betrayed Horde Prime to get here. I was the one who woke Catra up. I'm not sure of any side effects."

The others shared looks. Bow lowered his weapon. "Tell us what you know."


	7. The Lost Fire Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak reveals that Catra is much more powerful than even she has knowledge of. We hear of her *Non Canon* origins and discover some things about our favorite magicat.

"Catra is of upmost importance to the end of this war. Prime's plan was to make the fantasy so wonderful she would chose it over real life. She almost did but I unplugged it before that could happen."

Adora looked a little too stiff for anyone's comfort. "Do you happen to know what the fantasy was about?"

Hordak nodded. "Yes. I know almost every crevice of it as well as how it would have continued had I not woken her up."

Bow cleared his throat. "But why is her memory gone?"

"She didn't chose to wake up. Quite the opposite, actually. She chose to stay in her fantasy."

"So she's here but she's in her fantasy?" Mermista asked.

Hordak shook her head. "No. She is here. She just doesn't want to be. She verbally chose her fantasy yet she's been awaken from it. The only way Catra can get back her memory would be for her to accept it."

"Why would she reject reality? What's in the fantasy that's so great anyways."

Hordak paused. "I- it isn't my place to tell you."

Scorpia and Perfuma side-eyed each other. They had a feeling they knew exactly what it was that the fantasy was offering her.

Frosta caught them and frowned. "You two know something."

Everyone turned to the two.

Perfuma sighed. "During a trauma dive meditation she may have told me all her secrets. Including what she wants most in the world."

"That's great! We can find it and give it to her so she'd wake up." Glimmer suggested.

Perfuma wouldn't meet thier eyes. "It isn't that simple. I can't tell you because trauma dives are confiding spaces where information cannot reach the outside world. Not to mention what she told me is something that I can under no circumstances share."

Adora was dead silent.

Scorpia patted Perfuma's hand. "Maybe we can find another way to make her chose."

Mermista groaned. "How do we make her chose if she can't remember that the things we show her are important to her."

"Subconscious Catra will know. At this moment she has no fight. She is allowing Prime and his corrupted fantasy to take over, drowning her in wishes. She will begin remembering things when she finds a reason to fight."

"She was fighting when she started remembering things during our meditation!" Perfuma exclaimed.

Adora turned to her. "We didn't know about this." Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Hordak cleared his throat. "That is both good and bad. That means your friendship was something to momentarily begin fighting for but it didn't give her enough strength to keep fighting. It might be her connections to others that makes her strong."

Perfuma seemed a little to proud of herself. "So Catra appreciates my friendship?"

Hordak nods. "All her support systems are in her fantasy with none of the bad people. Scorpia is there as well as Bow, Glimmer, Angella, Entrapta, Mermista, Spinnerella, Netossa, and many of her other friends."

"Why wasn't I in the list of friends?" Adora asked.

Hordak's eyes widened for a brief moment. "M-my mistake. You are in her dream as well. These are the people Catra needs to spend a lot of time with."

Bow squealed. "Bestfriend squad!"

Hordak looked around the room. "Keep her as far away from Shadow Weaver as you can. I've seen the attacks she gets from seeing that women. Seeing her now would damage the progress."

Glimmer nodded. "We could do shifts of days with Catra. Me and Bow can take her somewhere tommorrow."

Perfuma beamed. "Me and Scorpia can hang for the rest of today."

Hordak nodded. "That is a good idea."

Bow cocked his head. "What did you mean when you said Catra plays an important part in ending the war?"

Even snapped up. They had all forgotten about that.

Hordak snuffed. "Catra is essential in ending this war. Maybe more essential than She-ra herself. Unfortunately Horde Prime knows this. He plans to keep her out of commission long enough to win. After that I have no clue what he plans for her."

"Why is Catra so important to the war? Isn't She-ra the only one who can survive the failsafe?"

Hordak looked more confused than ever. "You mean you weren't aware. Catra is a weapon. And I don't mean because she fights well. I mean because of her who parents were."

Adora's eyes widened. "Her parents?"

Hordak nodded. "Yes. Her father was a man named Fredrick. He was a knight in search of a women to call his own."

Mermista groaned. "Are you seriously telling a story right now!"

Hordak rolled his eyes. "Yes! Anyway, Fredrick was in a small garden that separated his nation from the kingdom he was fighting against."

"Is this a forbidden love story! Catra's the result of forbidden love!" Bow cooed.

"One day he saw a woman. A beatiful women with long hair and ears and fur and a tail and hetrochromic eyes. He immediately fell deeply in love with this woman."

"And everyday he worked up the nerve to approach her until he could finally do it. He walked up to her and had a conversation with her. She had fell madly in love with him."

"So they kept meeting each other day after day. They both had no idea that they were on different sides of a war. Until one day the woman was speaking of her hate for his nation."

"When he found out he struggled with the thought of whether he should turn her in. But he didn't. Everyday they met and everyday they fell deeper and deeper in love."

"Until one day the girl ran to him crying. Her father had set up an engagement for her. She was to be married the next week."

"They both agreed to keep meeting as it would be far to painful to lose each other. They kept meeting and one day she had news. She was pregnant. She was sure it was Fredrick's baby but he had doubts."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Catra's origin story was wonderful so far.

"The man the woman was married to gloated for everyone to see that he owned the prettiest girl in all the land. That man thought of women as objects not people. He treated his wife horrible even going as far as to rape her most nights."

Everyone was disturbed by this.

So she hatched a plan to run away with Fredrick. But he wasn't willing. He had a life there and he was honoured. He left her and the unborn child. He claimed riches was better than love."

"What he never knew was that he would have gotten both had he been faithful. What she never told him was that she was the queen on the fire kingdom."

"Anyway, she soon gave birth to the child. The man the woman was married to took one look at that child and knew it wasn't his child. The skin of the magicat was a darker one while he was lighter and other contrasts"

"So he came up with a plan to kill the child as well as it's mother."

He had cornered and attempted to slaughter the mother and the child. He was stopped in the act by the illumination of a red light. The child no older than three weeks had burned the man alive saving itself and it's mother in the process."

"The mother ran away with the child and lived peacefully until Shadow Weaver killed the mother and stole the child."

"The mother was the queen of Azar. The mighty kingdom and the baby who was stolen by Shadow Weaver and brought to the Horde is the lost fire princess."

Everyone was shocked. This couldn't be true. Catra is a princesses. Not only that but she's an elemental princesses. She has a rhinestone. 

"If she has a runestine than why didn't the heart of Etheria affect her?"

Hordak frowned. "She's been shut down by Shadow Weaver. She has no memory of it so to her it doesn't exist. It is inactivated."

Scorpia couldn't believe it. "She's a princess?"

"Well with her mom gone she should be the queen."

Glimmer's eyes widened. "Wait! I've been to Azar! Catra's a legend. They have entire books about the legend of the lost princess. Every year on the exact day her and her mom went missing the search for her in hopes of finding her and restoring her to her place in the thrown. They refuse to have another king or queen. They want to find the rightful heir."

Adora looked winded. "She's a princess! Catra? She hates princess!"

Glimmer would have laughed at the irony had it not been such a serious case.

Catra was a princess. The lost princess of Azar.


	8. What Catra Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion meet up to discuss possible reason why Catra would choose a corrupted fantasy. Adora gets jealous because Catra told Perfuma more than she told Adora. Emily has some video footage that Catra meant for Perfuma to see.

"Perfuma we all know you know something." Mermista groaned.

Perfuma shook her head. "I can't. I can answer any question other than that."

Glimmer sat down at the head of the table. "Why would Catra choose fantasy over reality? Was there something upsetting her?"

Perfuma nodded. "She was worried and scared. She was scared after Adora took the Fail-Safe. She knew that Adora couldn't turn into She-ra. She thought Adora was going to die."

Adora looked everywhere but at Perfuma. "She could have just told me.

Perfuma glared at Adora. "She did."

Emily bounced up and down and made an assortment of beep noises. Scorpia pat Emily. "It's okay. Catra's gonna be okay."

Emily beeped and a projection came up. Catra sat down.

"Hi Emily. Scorpia said I could talk to you? This is going to be the weirdest thing I ever do but Perfuma isn't here so yep. I think I've been hearing voices."

Perfuma shifted over to watch. 

The Catra on the screen sighed. "Am I crazy? I mean yesterday I was talking to Adora and I heard it. Like a faint whisper. I don't think Adora noticed."

Adora looked away from the screen. She hadn't noticed.

"Maybe I should have told her. No I can't. She has her own stuff going on with being She-ra and all. Sometimes I wish she wasn't She-ra. It seems bad but I'm worried about her. Especially since she took the Fail-safe. She's just been so willing to sacrifice herself to save the world. I can't lose her again."

Tears fell down Adora's face. "I didn't know." She whispered.

"I don't know what I would do without Perfuma and Scorpia. The therapy has helped alot. Bow and Sparkles have been great. Annoying but great. Adora has been to but I wish she could be a little selfish sometimes."

"But I get it. She has a duty as She-ra. It just scares me how willing she is to put her life on the line for others. I know she's having trouble turning into She-ra. She couldn't survive destroying the Heart of Etheria unless she was She-ra. I'm just scared that she would do it anyways."

Glimmer and Bow grasped Adora's hands.

"I can't believe Shadow Weaver's here. Can't they see she's a bad person. How could Adora trust her enough to take the Fail-safe."

A rustling noise was heard on the projection. 

Adora's voice rang on the projection. "Catra! What are you doing?"

Catra's eyes widened and she shot up immediately. "Oh nothing just um telling Emily how happy I am. Is it time for lunch already?"

"Yeah. You sure you're okay?"

Catra nodded furiously. "Never better! I'm gonna a take a breather and I'll meet you there okay."

"Okay."

Once Catra was sure Aodra had left she turned back to Emily. "Don't tell anyone I talked to you. Okay?"

Emily beeped. Catra smiled and pat Emily. "Thanks! You're great."

Catra ran away and the projection came to a close.

Everyone was silent. Scorpia knelt down and turned to Emily. "Is that the only one?"

Another projection showed up.

It was in Catra's room. Catra was sat on the ground. "The whispers have formed into words. Whoever it is isn't speaking english. There speaking an old language created by the First ones!"

"I found this book on the very back of the library! According to translation the voice is saying 'fire princess."

"According to legend there is a lost princess of Azar! I have no idea who that could be but the princess is here in Brightmoon!"

"Should I tell the others? No they have so much going on with Prime attacking. It isn't that important, is it?"

Emily beeped.

Catra picked up another sheet of paper. "In three days the citizens of Azar will be searching for the lost fire princess! The only thing that doesn't make sense is why I would be hearing a voice saying that? Unless-."

Catra flipped through the pages of a book she had picked up. "Unless I'm the lost fire princess!"

A knock startles Catra out of her revelation. Catra pushed a the books and worked she had laid out under her bed. "Come in!"

Glimmer and Bow came in with smiles. "Catra come on! You're gonna be late for the party!"

Catra tilted her head to the side. "Party? Shit! Mermista's party in the war room! I just need two minutes to put on my dress."

Bow sighed. "What have you been doing this whole time? We told you an hour ago."

Catra's eyes widened. "Oh nothing just um taking a nap and talking to Emily! Sorry you guys! I'll be right there!"

Glimmer nodded. "Alright we're leaving."

The door closed. Catra let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and went into the bathroom to change.

Catra came back in a black elegant dress and pat Emily. "I can't tell anyone about this. If I am the lost princess no one can know."

The projection shut off. Emily beeped and another one turned on.

Catra looked panicked. "Emily bring this to Perfuma or Scorpia! I've figured it out! Horde Prime is going to put me to sleep! The Fail-safe isn't what would stop him! It's me! I'm some kind of weapon because of who my parents were! The voice I've been hearing is the queen! My mother! I don't know how but she's alive! She's lost somewhere! Horde Prime is putting me to sleep!"

Adora looked around the room everyone was confused. "This wasn't how it happened."

A panicked Catra burst into tears. "Bu the time you see this Horde Prime will have messed with your minds! He's going to make sure you don't remember how I fell asleep! Whatever way you think it happened isn't how it happened! Think really think! Where did you find me!"

"I'm going away and I don't know if I'll make it back! If I don't I want Adora to know something! I love you! I always have! I'm counting on you to wake me up! If not the world will burn and Horde Prime will rule anything that survives!"

Catra stood up and screamed in pain. Before she could take another step she fell limp to the ground.

Emily jumped and beeped.

The projection shut off.

Glimmer fell to her knees in tears. Adora had tears running down her face. "But she was chipped and I threw her off me."

Bow turned. "Adora I need you to really think about what happened."

Adora closed her eyes and thought. Really thought. Her memory was wrong. She hadn't thrown Catra off her when she was chipped. Catra had been unchipped for a long time.

Adora and Glimmer had found Catra down in the garden. She was hardly breathing. What Adora remembered wasn't what happened. Catra hadn't fallen because Adora had threw her off of her when Catra was chipped. Prime had sent her to sleep because she could stop the war.

"I remember what really happened."

Everyone seemed to have remembered what had really happened as well. 

"She knew. Why would she keep this from us." Glimmer muttered to herself.

Adora stared at the wall with tears. Catra knew before she was put to sleep. And now she was choosing not to wake up.

But that wasn't what left Adora in tears. "Catra loves me?"

Perfuma nodded with tears running down her face. "I think in her dream she's with you. Romantically."

Adora sobbed. "I love her too. I just never had the guts to say it. And now I might not get the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone confused basically Horde Prime had messed with everyone's minds to make them think Catra fell asleep when when Adora knocked Catra off of her when she was chipped but that never happened. Catra hasn't been chipped for a while.


	9. I Will Update To My Real Story The Second My Grandpa Isn't In The Hospital

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS BOOK. IT IS NOT DISCONTINUED AND I WILL START ON IT. UNFORTUNATELY MY GRANDPA IS SICK WITH COVID AND DEMENTIA SO I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE. I'VE BEEN POSTING OUT STORIES THAT I MADE AT LIKE 3 AM SO NO ONE GETS TO BORED.

I SWEAR THE SECOND I KNOW MY GRANDPA IS GOING TO BE OKAY I WILL UPDATE THIS BOOK. UNTIL THEN I'VE BEEN REALISING MY DRAFTS OF OTHER STORUES I WOULD WRITE WHEN I GET BORED.

SO SO SORRY


	10. Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back biatch!!!😜😜😜🤪🤪🤪🤪😂😂😂😂 sorry It's so short. Just wanted to announce that I'm back.

Perfuma frowned. "How could Prime have messed with all of our minds? Half of us weren't even there."

Entrapta used her hair to tinker with some metal. "Oh that's easy! All you have to do is connect his brainwashing tech to our transmic systems! He could make us all forget anything!"

"So why hasn't he made us forget the war. He could make us believe that he's our ally. Why hasn't he?"

Entrapta shrugged. "Who knows!"

Bow looked grim. "I know why. He wants us to bring Catra to him. He's counting on us being to scared to leave her behind."

"So we'll take her to a safe place while we fight the war."

Entrapta shook her head. "We'll lose. Catra is the key. If we don't bring her with us Prime will destroy the world. But if we take her with us Prime will do whatever it takes to get her."

Adora couldn't believe this. They either had to risk Catra or die in flames with all of Etheria.

Frosta sighed. "There's no way around this, is there?"

Glimmer shook her head. "I don't think there is Frosta."

Spinnerella tried to force a smile to her face. "We need to get Catra's memory back before we can worry about the rest."

Netossa nodded.

Hordak cleared his throat. "Be careful. Horde Prime may attempt to pull Catra back into her dreams. If he tried Catra wouldn't fight."

Adora couldn't help the tears that slid down her face.

Glimmer and Bow shared looks. "Come on. Let's go check on Catra."


	11. She's Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World building. Or should I see plot building.

Letallia frowned at her sister. "C'yra you need to be more careful. Going out puts us in danger."

C'yra rolled her eyes. "Please, sister. Lysander can't find us here. Will you just relax."

Letallia shot a glare at the shorter woman. "I don't know how you expect me to relax when we're actively being hunted down. Can you be more irresponsible."

C'yra rolled her eyes. "All we need to do is find her."

"If she's alive."

"She is."

Letallia turned to glare at the third passenger. "How can you be so sure?"

The girl picked at her dagger. "How many times must I explain, mother? I saw it. Her. She's alive in a place called Brightmoon."

Letallia raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "And if you're wrong?"

The girl brushed her fiery red hair out of her face. "I'm not. I've never had a false vision. Just trust me mom."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I do. I just don't want to risk our safety on a wild goose chase."

C'yra sighed. "Anastasia has never had a false premonition before. What makes you think she'd start now."

Anastasia glanced up at Letallia. "I know what I saw mom. It was her. She was laughing with some blonde girl."

Letallia gazed into her child's green eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Anastasia nodded. "I am. She's alive.

Letallia sighed. "Notify the spy the spy that our assumptions are correct. The cat girl she had spoke of is the princess."

\-----------  
Luna sighed. She had been doing this for far to long. She was absolutely sure Catra was the missing fire princess.

She could tell from her energy. Even know when her memory was gone, she radiates fire.

Stupid Letallia just wouldn't believe her.

But she couldn't dwell on that now. She was eye to eye with the queen of Brightmoon, Glimmer.

Glimmer cleared her throat. "You and Juiliet are the only guards I feel like I can trust. So I'll have the both of you guard Catra's room."

Luna almost jumped with glee. This couldn't be more perfect. She needed to be as close to Catra as possible. 

She had to be certain it was her.

Luna instead bowed. "It would be my honor to protect Catra. I am humbled that you think of me as trustworthy, Queen Glimmer."

It was kind of ironic.

Glimmer laughed. "Oh stop with all the formalities. You can just call me Glimmer."

That idea went against her training. It had been drilled into her mind to always call this woman Queen Glimmer. 

Letallia had told her that this princess had a big ego and it was best for her to stroke it.

But she didn't want to seem to intent on formalities. That would be suspicious.

"Well thank you, Glimmer."

Glimmer smiled again before dismissing her.

Luna walked silently to stand in front of the room that belonged to Catra and stood in front of it.

It didn't take long for Juliet to join her with a small eye roll. "I hope you know they didn't place us here because we're special."

Luna rolled her eyes. If course she knew that. That wasn't why she was happy.

"I'm well aware of why we're here. We seem less likely to be spies."

That almost made Luna laugh. She was a spy. Just not the kind the rebellion should be afraid of. She wasn't here to kill or kidnap. Her job was to find out if Catra was the lost princess.

Adora came up to the door soon enough.

She looked at the two of them so intensely, Luna was sure she'd been figured out. But the hard line on the girl's lips turned into a small smile.

"Can I..."

Luna and Juliet silently moved out of the way.

Adora went in.

Luna sighed. The moment she thought she had been caught had been the scariest moment of her life. 

Well second scariest. The day she had to fight past five Horde fleets had been considerably worse.

Juliet straightened her back. "This whole thing is a scam. We aren't the only guards they can trust. We're the only guards willing to work an extra hour."

Luna laughed at that. It was true. Luna knew that.

"I'll take what I can get."

Juliet nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

Luna chuckled. "Oh great now I'm doubting myself."

Juliet smiled.

\------------

Luna almost sighed in relief when her shift ended. As happy as she was to get closer to Catra, she needed a break as much as the next person.

Luna went straight to her room and took out her communication pad.

C'yra answered almost immediately with a small smile on her face. "Luna's here."

Anastasia poked her face out, her red hair in a ponytail. "We have updates for you."

Luna sat down. "Good because I don't have one for you."

Anastasia messed with the braid in C'yra's hair. "I had a vision. Catra is definitely the princess. Letallia found it hard to believe but she's on board."

C'yra slapped Anastasia's hand out of her hair. "We're coming to Brightmoon. Is her memory still gone?"

Luna nodded. "It's been improving a lot. As of now she remembers all of the rebellion members."

Anastasia sighed. "Good job Luna."

Luna blushed slightly. If asked she would deny having a crush on the girl. But who was she kidding. She did.

C'yra smiled sadly. "I know how hard it's been since your parents passed. I appreciate you."

Luna smiled. She would do anything for the royal family. The true royal family. Her parents had died protecting the thrown and she was prepared to do the same.

"I'm a crown guard. My job is to protect the royal family. Lysander may be on the thrown but he is not a royal. My parents sacrificed themselves in hope's of the royal family returning to the thrown. I'm not going to let it be in vain."

**Author's Note:**

> So basically for anyone confused Catra's P.O.V is the dream for the majority of this story while Adora's P.O.V is what's really happening in the real world.


End file.
